


戈德里克山谷的万圣节：一个麻瓜的回忆

by Diana_thebirdhouse



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Lily Evans Potter & Severus Snape Friendship, Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), Remus Lupin & James Potter Friendship, Remus Lupin & Lily Evans Potter Friendship, Sirius Black as Padfoot, remus lupin - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29315802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana_thebirdhouse/pseuds/Diana_thebirdhouse
Summary: 麻瓜男孩艾迪·戴维斯的万圣节回忆。直冲着我奔跑的方向，我看到波特一家的窗口亮起一道奇异的绿光，如同我在画报上看过的极光一般笔直地撕裂了万圣节的夜空。一声巨响，仿佛有什么东西炸开了。没有“标记”。我看着他们的屋顶从右侧断裂，无数残檐碎片向着内里坍塌。
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter





	戈德里克山谷的万圣节：一个麻瓜的回忆

**Author's Note:**

> *原创人物视角且出场篇幅较多  
> *人物关系与原著保持一致（包括詹姆&莉莉、劫道者友情、斯内普→莉莉等）  
> *私设：赤胆忠心咒对不知情且无恶意的麻瓜没有影响（其实是BUG）；意外目睹波特家被害的麻瓜事后被消除记忆  
> *所有《哈利·波特》已有角色、地名、设定等全部归罗琳所有

杰里米站在街对面招呼我时，我正坐在自家后门的阶梯上刻南瓜灯。爸妈背对着我在柜台前忙碌。最近几个月店里一直冷冷清清，顾客不知为什么比以往少了许多，临近万圣节了人才多了些，都是买糖果的。

“我又听到一个超劲爆的鬼故事！”杰里米一路小跑过来，在我面前刹住车，弯下膝盖把双手搭在我肩上。我兴趣缺缺地把刻刀丢在一旁：“说来听听？”

杰里米先故作姿态地东张西望了一番，才神秘地凑过来：“我刚才躲在幼儿园栅栏外的灌木丛里，本想吓吓那群小屁孩，”——我朝他翻了个白眼——“结果瞧见约瑟的妈妈了，还有巴沙特家的老婆婆，两个人在街角的阴影里嘀嘀咕咕的。”

“她们说了什么？”我来劲了。偷听人讲话可不是好行为，可正是这种爸妈听了要摇头的小事儿——还有鬼故事、恶作剧、万圣节换装——才最能给这山谷中无聊的生活增添几挤刺激的调味。我想象着杰里米像个侦探一样叼着烟斗藏身在幽暗的灌木中间——何况他一副神秘兮兮的样子，即便知道这多半是装的，我还是按捺不住好奇。

“他们提到了一伙人，叫死什么，好像特吓人，穿斗篷戴兜帽，脸上还挂着骷髅面具，好像是能化成黑雾乘风飞行什么的，你碰见了就必须得照他们说的做——” 听上去倒是挺像我们这些趁万圣节到处捣蛋的小孩的，我心想，“——不然他们就会把你给杀了，还会杀你全家，然后留个什么标记在你家房顶。”

“标记？”我打了个寒战。

“是啊，我也不知道那是什么鬼，听上去就像个连续杀人团伙。”杰里米压低了声音，直勾勾地盯着我瞧，仿佛在确认我有没有被吓到，“他们好像还有个老大呢。”

“什么？” 我的确有点被吓到。

“老大。我没听见叫啥，他们只管他叫‘神秘人’，听起来你好像不能说他的名字——”

“——艾迪！” 是妈妈，“过来帮我们一下！”

我一边起身掸掉南瓜碎屑，一边追问杰里米：“如果说了会怎样？”

“嗨，我哪知道，反正我听巴沙特说什么‘那个连名字都不能提的男人’。” 杰里米耸了耸肩，顺手拾起刻刀塞到我汗津津的手里，“喂，你还好吗？”

我的脸色大概有点苍白。十月底的风凉飕飕的，何况我还坐在后院的阴影里。我一手捏着刻刀，另一只手在衣角蹭了蹭，好擦掉掌心的汗。“艾迪，快点！”——这次是爸爸。我急忙擦了擦另一只手，丢给杰里米一个无奈的眼神，后者摊了摊手，目送我蹬蹬地跑上阶梯。我正要进门，又想起了什么，回头问杰里米：“那伙人没来戈德里克山谷吧？”

“放轻松点，兄弟！”杰里米的回答从我背后传来，“那只是鬼故事，只是巴沙特的疯言疯语，你不会当真了吧？”

-

万圣节是我一年中最期待的日子。我把精心雕刻了鬼脸的大南瓜套在了肚子上，在脸上抹了同样橙红色的油彩，手上还提了一只小巧的南瓜灯——小巧，但足够吓人。万圣夜里我会化身最凶恶的南瓜精，把那些自以为是的大人吓得魂飞魄散。我喜滋滋地调整了一下南瓜的位置，然后带上糖果篮出门去跟杰里米汇合。他没有打扮成南瓜，而是直接披了一条旧床单，在眼睛的位置剪了两个狰狞的窟窿，像僵尸一样把两臂向前伸着。我俩在我家店铺橱窗前停下，满意地打量着自己诡异的吓人装束。今夜一定会满载而归。

在去往第一家目标前，我们决定绕道而行，从廖无人烟的小路走，以便顺带惊吓走夜路的人们。这一带住家稀少，有不少还黑着灯，门前也没有挂南瓜装饰。我的余光瞟见唯一的一抹亮色——是一家两层高的房子，不知为什么看上去有些朦朦胧胧的，二楼的窗口映出暖色的灯光来，还有两个笑着的人影。

那是波特家。我认得他们——波特先生和波特夫人。一年前，他俩曾是我家店的常客。

波特先生——虽然叫他先生，但我总觉得他和大人还不太一样，看上去只有我哥哥的年纪。那天爸妈都不在家，我替他们看着店，他走进来兴趣盎然地东张西望，头发四处支棱着，就像睡醒后忘了梳头——如果我忘记梳头被妈妈抓到了，肯定会被臭骂一顿吧。“您好，我能帮您做些什么？”我按照爸爸教的那样站起来朝他打招呼，可心里总还惦记着他那头乱发。

“嗯，嗯……哇哦，”波特先生一边环顾四周一边心不在焉地回应着，他的目光却突然聚集在柜台一角的计算器上，那是爸爸的玩意儿，我有时写数学作业也会偷偷借来用。“这个就是莉莉说的……”他一副好奇的样子小声嘀咕。

“您没见过计算器吗？” 我单纯地反问，随即自觉这样对客人说话不太礼貌。波特先生还没回应，店里又进来了一个深红色长发的女人。她长着猫一样的绿色杏眼，一个小小的婴儿在她怀里酣睡，大拇指还含在嘴里。波特夫人。她一手抱着年幼的孩子，一手指点着丈夫去掏购物清单递给我——我已经认识不少字了。他们要的大多是蔬果之类，还有婴儿的拨浪鼓，只是不知为什么，那开头还写了个被划掉的“麻”字。

我把他们要买的东西装好在纸袋里，兴趣盎然地观察着波特先生一脸苦相地数着手里的铜板，波特夫人埋下头去，在一旁小声指点他。这场面像极了伊丽莎白老师教我们辨认硬币的时候——我的同桌格雷夫总是分不清便士和先令，叫老师好一顿批评。想不到成年人里也有人像他一样。

然后波特先生好不容易数清了钱，放了五镑在我手心里，如释重负地呼了口气。“您是外国人吗？”我一面收钱一面好奇地问道。他的妻子在一旁喷笑出声。波特先生则扬起眉毛，圆框眼镜背后的双眼闪烁起莫名得意的光：“没错，我来自一个神秘国度，你们小孩儿肯定没听过——” 我撅起嘴，波特夫人为此责备地叫了声“詹姆”。她走上前，用空闲的一只手拍拍我的头，我闻到她身上有一股百合花的香味。然后她笑着，往我掌心那堆硬币中间又放了一枚糖果。“别告诉你爸妈，好吗？”

我当然不会。爸妈如果知道我收了客人的糖，一定会把我好一顿数落。所以我趁他们还没回家就赶紧吃掉了它——我以前从没吃过这种糖果，家里进的货也没有这样的包装。我的舌尖凉丝丝的，却好似有蜂蜜蛋糕在滋滋融化。

我从没去过波特家串门，最近几个月甚至很少见他们出门了——余光扫过他们暖黄色的窗子，我嘴里又涌起蜂蜜糖的味道，不禁贪婪地吞了吞口水。一会儿回去前可以顺便敲敲他们家的门，我心想。他们家门口也没有挂灯笼——但我认识他们，他们一定不会介意的，波特夫人还会给我糖果，我还可以问问波特先生，他的头发到底是怎么躲过他爸妈的检查的。

-

满载而归。我的南瓜形象吓倒了不少大人，杰里米的幽灵也战果颇丰。我们的篮子都被五颜六色的糖果堆得满满当当，隔着亮闪闪的糖纸也仿佛在散发甜味。

杰里米顺路先回家去了。“你是等不及要享用你的糖了吧。” 我嘲笑道，心里却一阵窃喜——这样我就可以去拜访波特一家，独占他们的糖果了。杰里米虽然和我熟悉，但我还没有跟他讲过我和波特先生和夫人认识。不知为什么，他的父母似乎禁止他与那一带的住家来往。

我穿过广场，手里沉甸甸的，就连我的南瓜灯里都塞了不少糖果。腹部的大南瓜有些摇摇欲坠，但我腾不开手去扶它。万圣夜月朗星稀，透过清澈的夜色，我逐渐已看到了波特家的二楼窗子。一些五颜六色混着纸带的烟雾在他们的房间里到处喷射，就好像波特先生在室内引燃了什么烟花似的。

这时，我注意到广场上还有一个黑色的人影，似乎在和我朝着同方向行走。

那是个瘦长的人形，比波特先生——不，比我爸爸还要高些，绝对是个大人，可却像我和杰里米一样穿着奇异的装束。他身披黑漆漆的袍子，脸隐藏在兜帽下，飘逸的衣角被凉风托着，散在黑夜里，如同一缕黑烟。

真是诡异到完美的打扮。原来也有喜欢在万圣节乔装的大人吗？我好奇起来，趁着这人走近，小跑两步来到他的面前。

“化装得很漂亮，先生！” 我朝他打招呼。他略微低下头去看我。

然后我的笑容凝滞了，一股寒意攥住了我的大脑，将它压缩成了胡桃仁大小。

兜帽下是一张骷髅的脸——又或许是蛇，苍白的蛇脸。他的眼睛狭长地眯着，眼珠转向了我。血红色的眼珠。

乌鸦一般的黑色袖子下，他的手似乎探向了什么——但那绝不是糖果。

杰里米的鬼故事。“神秘人”，不能叫名字的人。

我颤抖起来，身子却像一尊石像一样不敢动弹，笑容还僵在脸上。这时，不远处的教堂响起了钟声，裹挟在潮湿阴冷的空气中，战栗着点醒了我。

我转过身跑起来。想也不想，不敢回头去看那黑袍蛇脸的男人，只顾朝着反方向逃跑，远离了广场，远离了挂着假蛛网的商店，远离了正在放彩色烟花的波特一家，朝着我家的巷子跑去。篮子疯狂乱甩，糖果在我身后散落一地，可我无暇回去捡它们。

他们会把你杀了，还会杀了你全家。他们会在你家房顶落下诡异的符号，宣示犯罪的印记。

杰里米一本正经的警告声在我耳边回响，一股更深的冷意裹挟住了我的心脏。我不能回家，他会跟上来杀了我爸妈的。我这样想着，慢慢停了下来，站在南瓜灯相互映照着的巷子中间，绝望地屏住呼吸。

我回过头，背后没有人影。那个人没有跟上来。南瓜色的巷子静悄悄的，只有欢笑声从左邻右舍隐隐传来。

“我安全了……吗？”

混着油彩的汗水滴到了衣服上。我的呼吸渐渐平稳下来。刚才或许是我看错了——杰里米说了，那不过是鬼故事，不过是老奶奶的疯话而已。怎么会真有人长着蛇脸和血红色的眼睛呢？

珍贵的糖果被我撒得满地都是。我懊恼地叹着气，正犹豫着要不要回去收敛它们。

远处突然传来一声男人的叫喊，随即是女人的尖叫——是波特家的方向！

我僵站了几秒，不知哪来的勇气，扔下糖果篮和南瓜灯朝巷子口跑去。直冲着我奔跑的方向，我看到波特一家的窗口亮起一道奇异的绿光，如同我在画报上看过的极光一般笔直地撕裂了万圣节的夜空。

一声巨响，仿佛有什么东西炸开了。没有“标记”。我看着他们的屋顶从右侧断裂，无数残檐碎片向着内里坍塌。

-

我名叫艾迪·戴维斯，在戈德里克山谷长大，和父母一起经营着杂货店。

家乡的生活平淡如水——唯一的奇特之处在于，我总在村子里看到身穿长袍的怪人。他们从我小时候就存在，自某一年起突然增多，尤其到了秋冬之交，我们总会迎来穿着古怪的旅行者。

说不定他们是在用这种形式来庆祝万圣节吧——说到万圣节，这是我孩提时代最喜爱的节日，甚至远胜过圣诞节的炉火与冬青。儿时我每年万圣节都要和朋友们出去讨糖，我喜欢扮南瓜，我朋友杰里米则偏爱幽灵。我俩总爱在一块儿叙旧，互相分享分享鬼故事什么的——无聊嘛。只是不知为什么，我们都对1981年的万圣节毫无印象。

比起像小孩子一样挨家挨户地要糖果，这些外来者更喜欢在广场停留，在那里细细地注视一块纪念碑似的建筑。我总想不起那块石碑是什么时候立起来的，只知道它上面刻满了我不认识的名字，背后是一块古老的墓地。

那些旅行者还喜欢绕到广场背后的荒凉处伫立，呆呆地凝视着那里的一片荒草。有时村里的人也会陪他们一起看，巴希达·巴沙特老奶奶，我朋友约瑟的父母，还有其他一些我不熟悉的居民。

可他们究竟在看什么——那里除了一片树篱横生的荒地外还有什么呢？我不明白。好奇心有时会驱使我陪他们一起在空地前站立，可不知为什么，每当靠近那里，我心中都会涌起一股来路不明的酸涩。我仿佛面对着一团透明的迷雾，而有故人正藏在那迷雾背后，朝我露出熟悉又陌生的微笑。我的舌尖还会涌起蜂蜜糖的味道，尽管我已经很久没有吃过糖了。

你问我都有什么样的人去看过那片荒草？嗯……我见过好多穿袍子的人，各种颜色的袍子，每年都有。我记得一个总穿一套破旧长袍的男人，单是背影看着就消瘦且疲惫。他几乎每年都会来，有那么一年还牵了一条黑狗。但我已经很久没见过他了。

还有只花斑猫——不知道是谁家养的，我有好几年都会见她在那儿端坐一会儿。去年我还给她扔了两条鱼干，可她连闻都没闻就走开了，看我的眼神就像在嫌弃似的。

对了，还有这里——这个几乎被树篱盖住的角落，过去每年万圣节都会开一株白百合花。每年都开，就像定了时一样。多奇怪，不是吗？百合应该不是这个季节的东西啊……

只是这花儿后来就不开了，我最后一次见它是在1997年。不然，我还能指给你看呢。

FIN.

**Author's Note:**

> 一些解释及补充：  
> 1.《哈利·波特与死亡圣器》原著中提到伏地魔在去杀波特一家的路上遇到过一个脸上涂油彩的麻瓜小孩，后者看到他的脸后被吓跑了，但没有被杀，因为伏地魔觉得没有必要。  
> 2\. 依旧是原著中提到，戈德里克山谷是半巫师聚集地，麻瓜居民看不到波特小屋遗址；墓地旁的纪念碑在有巫师经过时会变成波特一家的雕像。  
> 3\. 结尾处提到的人们——消瘦男人是卢平；黑狗是小天狼星——考虑到他活着的时候没被平反，只能作为大脚板出行；猫是麦格教授；百合是斯内普的魔法，个人认为以他的身份和性格大概不会总亲自到场去祭奠莉莉，花只开到1997年是因为98年的万圣节，斯内普已经逝世。


End file.
